


Pretty Good

by Porn Writing Platypus (Malkontent)



Category: Adventure World (game), Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: BDSM, Biting, Blood, Bloodplay, Bondage, Cunnilingus, Dominance, Dubious Consent, F/F, Fantasy, Fingerfucking, Horns, Oral Sex, Pain, Painplay, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Scars, Scratching, Sexual Violence, Shadar-Kai, Tails, Tailsex, Tattoos, Tiefling, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-12
Updated: 2011-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-25 23:22:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malkontent/pseuds/Porn%20Writing%20Platypus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tzesira wants nothing more than pain and pleasure, but when her dominant appetites awaken painful memories from Kallista's past, the two are forced to come to a more mutually beneficial arrangement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Good

The door to Kallista’s dormitory was hurled violently open, slamming into the stone wall beside it.

“Gangway!” Kallista cried out as her body left the ground, hurling itself through the doorframe and into the room. In mid-jump, however, a grey hand shot out and grabbed her ankle, pulling her backwards and crashing her to the floor. A moment later, Tzesira bounded gracefully over her prone form and skidded to a halt near her bed.

“HA!” She shouted triumphantly, hands on her hips, “I win!”

Kallista groaned face down on the floor where she had fallen.

“Owwwww…” she muttered as she pushed herself up to a sitting position, “You cheated.”

“Fuck you.” Tzesira replied with a grin, looking around at the tiefling’s sparsely furnished apartment, “You cheated too. That’s the whole fucking point.”

She grinned and twisted her head, feeling the vertebrae crack and pop satisfyingly.

“Besides”, Tzesira grinned, “You’re the one who said you wanted to practice your grappling?”

Kallista stood and dusted herself off, closing the door in the faces of the few curious onlookers who had come to see what the commotion was about. She stuck her tongue out at her friend.

“Not exactly the kind of grappling I had in mind.”

An instant later the slender Shadar-Kai had advanced on Kallista, shoving her body against the cold stone wall of the room, her pink arms pinned beneath Tzesira’s steel grip. Kallista gasped as Tzesira mashed her mouth down on hers, lips meeting in a savage embrace.

Kallista whimpered slightly beneath the stronger woman’s weight, unable to move even had she wanted to. Tzesira’s tongue invaded her mouth as their bodies pressed together, only Kallista’s leather clothing and Tzesira’s much less modest outfit between them. Tzesira shifted her weight slightly and pinned both of her lover’s arms above her head with one hand, freeing her other hand to begin unhooking the buckles of Kallista’s leather vest, which was soon loosened. Her long fingers slid underneath, kneading her breast, rolling her nipple between them, all the while never letting up the pressure that kept the tiefling pinned to the wall.

Kallista squirmed, her long, slithering tail wrapping ineffectually around Tzesira’s muscular leg. After a minute, Tzesira broke away and looked into Kallista’s fiery yellow eyes.

“Is this more what you had in mind, bitch?” She asked the wide-eyed tiefling with an evil grin.

Before Kallista could begin to respond, Tzesira grabbed her by the arms and spun her, throwing her like a rag doll onto the small bed in the corner of the room. She jumped up on top of her prey and straddled her waist, tearing the leather vest and shirt off of her.

“T…” Kallista whispered, her voice quiet and unsure, “Wait…”

“Wait my ass”, Tzesira said with another grin, “I’m just getting fucking warmed up.”

Once again, Tzesira pinned her arms down, and this time she lowered her mouth to Kallista’s small nipple, running her tongue around it once before biting down. Kallista gasped loudly and arched her back, trying to shake the other woman off of her, but Tzesira was too strong, and the thrashing only served to elicit more pain as the Shadar-kai’s teeth tugged on Kallista’s tender flesh. Tzesira’s fingernails dug into her skin, leaving raised red welts wherever they scratched. Kallista shut her eyes tightly against the pain, tears beginning to form in the corners of her eyes.

“No…” she whimpered through gritted teeth, but Tzesira was too immersed in her game to notice.

Tzesira’s hand strayed lower, her fingers probing her comrade’s tender areas, settling between her legs, which closed tightly against her forceful intrusion. Tzesira chuckled, prying Kallista’s legs apart with sheer force and sliding her hips between them to keep her from closing them again. After a few moments of struggling and squirming she had managed to get Kallista’s pants off as well, exposing her most vulnerable areas.

Just as she tugged the last leg of the pants off, Kallista suddenly brought her foot back and shot it forward, connecting squarely with Tzesira’s chin, catching her off guard. Tzesira tumbled backwards off the bed, but quickly jumped back to her feet.

“Ha!” she said, wiping a trickle of blood from the corner of her mouth, “Fucking finally! I was beginning to think…”

She trailed off as she looked down at the naked tiefling, who was now curled into a fetal ball near the top of the bed, sobbing into her hands, her red skin glistening with sweat. Her tail was tucked firmly between her legs and her whole body was trembling.

“No… no… please…” Kallista muttered between sobs as she hugged herself, seeming to want to shrink out of existence.

“Um… K?” Tzesira said, perplexed by the shift that had somehow occurred in the situation, “Are you ok?”

For a while, neither woman moved as Kallista continued sobbing, barely able to breath. Tzesira was unwilling to try to touch her for fear of causing some further disaster. Finally, after a long, awkward minute, Kallista removed her hands from her face and looked up at her friend, her yellow eyes glistening and her cheeks stained with tears.

“Oh god… I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

“I thought this was what you wanted?” Tzesira said with a wary shrug.

“I… I did… I do… just… not like that.” Kallista said wearily, “Not like that.”

“I’m sorry.” Tzesira said, although the words didn’t come easily to her, even now, “Bad memories?”

Kallista stared blankly at the floor and nodded. She sat up and took a deep breathe and Tzesira sat down next to her.

“I’m ok now…” Kallista said, shakily, wiping the last of the tears from her face, “I just… all of a sudden it all came back to me. It was like I was there again, in that dungeon…”

She turned to look at her friend.

“I’m sorry, T. I want this. I just can’t do it the way you want to.”

Tzesira shrugged.

“You wanna hurt me? I mean, I like taking it as much as I like giving it. I can go get my whips and shit!”

Kallista laughed.

“I’m sorry, I don’t think I can do that either. Not right now. Maybe another time?”

Tzesira’s face fell into a slight pout.

“Awwww…” she began, but the dampness that still clung to Kallista’s cheeks told her not to push the issue.

“Ah, fuck it.” She said, “I can still have fun without all the pain and shit. If you’re still willing to, that is.”

Kallista laughed and sniffled, leaning in to kiss her friend on the lips, and this kiss was much gentler, more sensual, than before.

“Yeah, I think we can give it another go.” She said with a smile when she pulled back.

Tzesira chuckled and stood up, quickly removing what little of her clothing had not been lost in the earlier struggle.

Kallista wiped the last of the wetness from her face and watched Tzesira undressing. She was remarkably well-built, with muscles in all the right places, and she managed to pack a lot of power into her small frame. Her dragon tattoo spanned her back and shoulders gracefully, all the way down her arms to her hands. Her much smaller monastery tattoo gracing the side of her neck. Here and there, random scars from previous battles and training occasionally crisscrossed her otherwise smooth skin.

Kallista lay back and playfully ran the tip of her tail up Tzesira’s naked leg.

“You’re gorgeous...”

Tzesira grinned and stared down at Kallista as well. The taller tiefling was likewise well-built, but significantly less muscular. Her smooth, pale red skin was interrupted by the tribal tattoo that rested above her left breast, over her heart. Around her navel, the jagged, triangular scar of the Cult of Kossuth stood out as a pale reminder of the mark they had left on her.

“You’re not so bad on the eyes yourself.” Tzesira said with a smirk.

She lowered herself onto her reclining friend, their lips meeting and parting, tongues entwining as their hands slowly explored each other. Kallista’s sleek tail wound around Tzesira’s leg, it’s tip tracing up the inside of her thigh.

Tzesira soon broke the embrace and scooted forward, allowing Kallista to place her lips gently around one of the shadar-kai’s dark areola. Tzesira growled in the back of her throat, feeling Kallista’s tongue flick back and forth over her nipple. Kallista’s arms wrapped around her friend, grabbing her ass and pulling her closer. Her tail, meanwhile, was working its way slowly up Tzesira’s thigh, brushing the sensitive skin around her hairless pussy.

Tzesira groaned and took hold of one of Kallista’s curved horns firmly, but not hard enough to hurt, pushing her face into her chest.

“Stop teasing and fuck me already.” she said in a throaty voice, “What good is that tail if you’re not gonna fucking use it?”

Kallista smiled up at her and bit down gently on Tzesira’s nipple just as the tip of her tail slid inside of Tzesira’s cunt. She was already soaking wet, and Kallista sensed that the wrestling and fighting had turned her friend on more than she had realized. Tzesira moaned as the prehensile appendage snaked its way deeper inside, twisting back and forth to rub against all of her most sensitive areas.

“Mmmmm... fuck yes... that’s more like it.”

With renewed vigor, Kallista bit down harder, her sharp teeth digging into Tzesira’s hard nipple. She tasted the sharp, metallic tang of blood just as Tzesira’s hips began bucking against her. Tzesira simply gripped her horn harder and dug her fingernails into the wooden bedframe. Kallista looked up at her to make sure she was okay, but her friend simply pressed her face harder into her breast.

“Don’t you fucking dare stop.” she growled, and Kallista complied, running her sharp teeth over the sensitive flesh of Tzesira’s breast while her tail fucked her furiously. Soon Tzesira’s muscles began to tense and her groans became animalistic grunts.

“Harder...” she moaned, “Fucking harder. I’m not gonna fucking break.”

Kallista obliged readily, adding a finger to her tail and hammering both into Tzesira’s cunt furiously while she grunted rhythmically.

Sensing her friend’s impending orgasm, Kallista mischievously slid her fingernails down along her back, scratching her skin firmly enough to raise welts, before sliding one finger all the way down to Tzesira’s ass. Just as the crest of the Shadar-kai’s orgasm washed over her, Kallista dug her nails in fiercely to the tender skin of Tzesira’s ass, her fingernails gauging hard enough to draw blood.

Tzesira growled loudly, her teeth bared in a grimace of both pain and pleasure as she came. Her juices flooded out of her pussy, soaking Kallista’s tail and stomach as she bucked her hips wildly.

“FUUUUUUCK!” She cried out as the second wave of orgasm hit her. for the next few minutes she stayed on top of Kallista as smaller and smaller aftershocks ran through her body, radiating out from her pussy. Eventually she groaned loudly and collapsed next to her friend as her body went momentarily limp.  
“Shit...” she muttered, “That was pretty good...”

Kallista laughed and propped herself up on one elbow to look over at her, her hand lightly trailing across Tzesira’s breasts.

“Pretty good?” she asked with mock incredulity, “You came like a fucking barbarian.”

Tzesira laughed.

“Well, I don’t want you getting cocky or anything.” she said with a grin.

Kallista chuckled and looked down at Tzesira’s breast, which was still trickling blood.

“I didn’t hurt you did I?” she asked with concern.

“Of course you did.” Tzesira grinned back, “It was fucking awesome!”

Kallista laughed again at her friend’s compliment and leaned over to gently lick the pooling blood from her wound. When she did, Tzesira gently took hold of her chin and brought her face up, kissing her friend intensely and tasting her own salty blood on her lips.

“Mmmmmm...” Tzesira moaned, savoring the taste, “Your turn...”

Kallista grinned and lay back on the bed as Tzesira sat up.

“Be gentle, okay?” Kallista said with some minor concern.

Tzesira nodded.

“I’ll try my best. I’m more used to people who can take a little punishment, but I’ll be as gentle as I can.”

Kallista nodded, thus reassured, and relaxed her body, allowing Tzesira to trail her hands down across her flat stomach and hips. She lowered her lips to Kallista’s pink breasts and began kissing gently around her nipples.

“Mmm... that feels good”, Kallista purred.

Tzesira restrained herself with the patience that her monk training had taught her, allowing Kallista to relax fully as she spent several minutes caressing and kissing, occasionally letting her tongue slide across a dark red nipple or a finger gently brush Kallista’s neatly trimmed pubic hair. Kallista closed her eyes and moaned luxuriously, savoring the decadent sensations that Tzesira was creating.

When she felt her friend was ready, Tzesira began kissing and licking her way down her stomach, stopping briefly to run her tongue sensuously over her triangular brand. As Tzesira moved downward, Kallista brought her own hands up to her breasts, gently massaging and tugging on her sensitive nipples.

After another minute or two, Tzesira finally reached Kallista’s mons, her supple tongue tracing lines through her friends thatch of bright red hair. She could smell Kallista’s arousal, and it was both sweet and heady.

“Oh gods... Oh Tzesira...” Kallista breathed quietly, her tail swishing back and forth with anticipation.

Finally, after tracing her tongue in a circle around Kallista’s pussy lips, she pressed it flat against her cunt and licked firmly, tasting the strong but pleasant tang of the tiefling’s juices. Kallista gasped and tightened her grip on her small, firm breasts.

Now that the dam had been broken, Tzesira dove into her work with abandon, licking and sucking on her friend’s wet cunt with increasing fervor. Soft moans escaped Kallista’s lips along with passionate whimpers of pleasure.

“Avandra help me...” She groaned as Tzesira’s tongue snaked around her clit.

After so much build up, Kallista couldn’t last very long, and she soon felt the familiar waves of orgasm building in the pit of her stomach. As she came she cried out, completely unmindful of the barracks’ thin walls. Her juices drenched Tzesira’s tongue, and the monk continued licking her friend until the shudders of her orgasm stopped.

As soon as she was sure Kallista had finished, Tzesira climbed back up the bed, grinning like a fox, and pressed her lips fiercely against Kallista’s. The tiefling moaned and returned the kiss passionately, tasting her own pussy on her friend’s tongue.

“Wow...” Kallista said with an evil grin when she opened her eyes, “That was... pretty good.”

“Ha!” Tzesira shot back, “I rocked your world and you know it! I was fucking amazing!”

Kallista giggled.

“You were awesome, sweety”, she said, “And you didn’t even have to hurt me.”

“Yeah, well... I still think it would be more fun if I did.”

“Maybe some day”, Kallista mused, “I still have a lot of baggage. I’m just not ready for that yet.”

Tzesira smiled and kissed her friend once more.

“Well, when you are, you know where to find me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Measured_Words for all of her help on this one. Also, for allowing me to use her character, Tzesira.


End file.
